Destruct of the Leaf
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: One world dissolved into sand, and from the dust a new one is born. The Destruct wanders the earth as the discovery of Chakra and the creation of the bijuu further changes the world he knew. A chance encounter with the Kyubi jinchuuriki leads to a change in destiny none could have foreseen.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know where the sudden urge to write for this series came from, or even the idea for this story came from. I find it interesting since we don't know how many times the destruct code has been activated before Morte so I'd like to think that it could be several anime worlds that actually take place on the same planet in different times. Since Kyrie destroys everything it could theoretical be possible. A whole new world with brand new discovers the past world couldn't or didn't even think were possible.**

 **That and I read another SoDxN crossover with Lia, but not even a single mention of Kyrie. I'll admit he is my favorite character, but he also has such an important role in the world that I think he would still be around, especially since he became the Destruct in the game and the anime. It just seems weird, but than again I haven't read it in a while, so many somethings changed. If not, oh well.**

 **I don't own Sands of Destruction or Naruto even though I would die to have either of them.**

Years had passed, centuries gone when the world finally began to heal. Life sprung from the winding fields of sand, miles upon miles of dust molded into soil, rich and dry, granting the first seeds of a new world to finally take their first breathe of life. Trees sprouted from the earth, grass, weeds and flowers bloomed from the ground, enveloping the soil into a soft terrain of green.

Soon the color of life began encompassing the once barren world of sand, and from there, new existences were born, entities both familiar and strange to the world it once was.

Humans were the first to exist that the immortal one saw that held even an ounce of familiarity to his home. He began awaiting the arrival of the beastmen, for if humans continued to exist even after their destruction, surely the beastmen will follow. But as civilizations bloomed and expanded he began to realize this was not the same world.

Very few of the beastmen lived with their consciousness intact or were soon overcome by the expansion of humanity. The same handful that scrapped by were further pushed away with the discovery of Chakra.

The combination of both spiritual and physical energies was not a fresh concept to the ancient being, some worlds long before have uncovered this very same ability and its uses. Perhaps this world was due for an early closing, for all that came of Chakra was war, and war brought into existence the desire to end. To end war, or cease living, be it a single person or the whole of an entire civilization. It was all the same.

Even the arrival of a great beast known even to him as the Ten-Tails came as no surprise to him. Being only vaguely impressed by the man history knew only as the Sage of the Six Paths and his method of sealing the beast inside himself, tearing the beast into 9 halves.

The nine Bijuu were surprisingly excellent company for the lonely deity. Only they after the Sage of the Six Paths knew of his true purpose in this world. Existing within their newly crafted hearts was perhaps a smidge of pity. His human side tended to show itself around the titanic beasts, enough to show the much larger beings the gentle, caring human he once was.

Maybe it was his fault for the rage and hatred the nine demons began to show towards humanity. Did they believe that even one human among the population would be as soft-hearted and welcoming with them as Kyrie was? Not likely, but the guilt wouldn't quite leave his troubled heart regardless.

He took it upon himself to show even a little bit of kindness towards both the demon and his container, for human foolishness and ignorance once again took hold of the minds of those around them. Kyrie couldn't tell if the millennium of hatred erased his existance from the minds of the bijuu or if they simple ceased caring about him. It was alright, that was the price of possessing immortality in a mortal world.

* * *

Kyrie couldn't remember the last time he visited the Hidden Village in the Leaves. It was a peaceful village, surrounded by a forest of trees that concealed the village from eyes who were uncertain of it's location. He had been pleasantly surprised to stumble upon the village when it was first building its foundations near the cliff side. Giving his nature, he would have wandered into it eventually, but by then it may have perfected hiding its position from enemy eyes.

Four stern faces were carved into the mountain side, he recognized the first two, as the first leaders of Konohagakure. The last two were familiar as well, had he encounter them at some point in his eternal travels?

The last ninja war was most likely where he 'met' them. What an awful experience that was, as was the last two ninja wars. Kyrie ended up straying away from most of the battles, preferring not to get involved, but there were times where he was caught, believed to be an enemy spy and executed. Of course, since he could never die, he high-tailed it away from whatever particular village that participated in his 'death' in order to avoid human curiosity. The Destruct Code was all the more willing to endure the wars if only to spare his human heart.

Walking past the guards who gave him a careful stare, he ventured onward into the village. Thankfully his weak, feminine appearance nurtured the idea he was weak and helpless. Though he probably be on the look out for those shadow ninjas (or whatever they call them) should they chose to believe he was some kind of threat and stalk him. That's probably the only reason he didn't like ninjas, they haunt you from the shadows and are near impossible to spot. (Though he supposed that was the point, Kyrie didn't like being followed.)

The villagers were cheerful and very kind to him. He pretended not to see the strange looks they gave him, suspicious and even a tad angry. These villagers had no reason to be angry with him so he paid them no mind. Still, that level of rage he was shown, despite being a complete stranger, intrigued him. Kyrie cheerful greeted the people with a soft smile as many of the stares vanished. Destruct gave little attention to his human half and concentrated on the whispers that surrounded him.

"Who is he?"

"Hey, doesn't he look like that _thing_?"

More whispers joined in as eyes wandered over to him, observing Kyrie's appearance and chatting amongst themselves. The mention of a 'thing' peaked Destruct's interest. There was only one type of person other humans would refer to someone with that level of hatred; a jinchuuriki.

It's been quite some time since Kyrie had chanced upon a jinchuuriki. He went on with his day wondering which tailed-beast it was. News about the villages came very little considering said village will want to keep it's secrets hidden as long as they can. Destruct recalled a moment when he was within the boundaries of another village when he caught wind of the Kyubi's attack on Konoha.

"So it's Kura-chan!" Kyrie smiled, Destruct would have rolled his eyes if he had use of their emotions. Kurama had been one of the few who still roamed the earth before being sealed, and honestly Kyrie thought of him as a great friend right after Morte and Toppy.

Questions about who Kurama's jinchuuriki was and worry about the poor human suffering through the worst of humanity floated through his mind. Destruct remained silent as he examined what little area he could through Kyrie's eyes, searching in dull curiosity of those around him. He was not emotionless, but rather had a dull, _almost_ non-existent sense of emotion that both himself and his human half could appreciate. Living through three wars and an unknown amount of worlds he destroyed would have severely damaged their heart and brought them to insanity if it were any other way.

All these thoughts stopped abruptly when something small practically bull-dozed into him, sending him and whatever crashed into him tumbling down. "Ooowwww." he groaned, rubbing his head for a second. Turning around he found a small, blond child painfully attempting to stand up. Dust clung to his skin and clothes as ugly, dark bruises marred his dirty skin. Parts of his clothes were stained red with blood.

"Whoa, what happened. Are you okay?" Kyrie asked the small boy, bringing his arms to place them on the child's shoulders but stopped when he flinched. Wide eyes and tears at the corner of his eyes, the boy looked at the older one in disbelief. He quickly turned his head back, his eyes growing wider at the large mob coming from behind. Kyrie took one look and understood, this little boy was Kurama's jinchuuriki and was currently escaping a mob of angry villagers before ramming into him. Kyrie himself paled in fear at the mob racing towards them. Hair turning red and a blank look, Destruct quickly picked up the child as gently as he could without aggravating any of his injuries and raced off.

With longer legs and a lack of needing air, Destruct quickly lost the villagers with only a ounce of trouble given his unfamiliarity with the village paths. Once the deity was certain he had lost them, Destruct set the child down, eyeing the injuries that were quickly healing right before his eyes. Having finished his inspection, Destruct gave control back to Kyrie, hair reverting to blond with a gentle expression.

"Are you alright?" Kyrie asked the child again.

"Why?"

Kyrie tilted his head in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why did you help me?" the child asked, eyes narrow with fear and suspicion. Kyrie barely managed to keep the smile from slipping. He knew jinchuurikis were treated roughly, but no child should be this hurt and so mistrustful of those around him.

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't." He responded to the boy's disbelief. It was kind of like looking at a more mistrustful and hurt version of himself before his meeting with Morte and Toppy and that upset him greatly. He was never the average human, but it still pained him to see a child suffering like that, like Morte had been.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Kyrie wasn't sure what he could do if he was, what little supplies he had didn't include a medical kit seeing as all his wounds heal themselves. What did manage to hurt him wouldn't be severe, certainly on a human, but than again he wasn't human.

The boy shook his head. He wasn't able to tell if he really was unharmed or he didn't want to tell him.

"Well that's good." Kyrie smiled, "I'm Kyrie Illunis...Or...Is it Illunis Kyrie? Either way, I'm Kyrie."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stared at him, partly in amusement and partly in cynicism a child his age shouldn't have. "Well," Kyrie began, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

 **Felt like this was getting a bit lengthy, stupid word program doesn't separate pages, and didn't know how to end this. So please leave a review if you want me to continue and such. :D**

 **Edit: I just read through the whole thing and noticed alot of mistakes, my bad. If you guys happen to find something I missed (I don't have a beta so I'm just proofreading myself and look how well that turned out ^^;), leave a review or something to tell me and I'll fix the mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know why I wanted to write this considering I should probably be working on my other fanfics. - I just had this daydream where Kyrie comes during the fourth shinobi war and totally kicks ass. (Not in the shinobi way, but Destruct.) But that seems to far away so I might not get to write it.**

 **I don't own either of the series to my ultimate dismay.**

He was not suited for quite a number of justus that required a set amount of chakra, having gone through dozens of failed attempts that only succeeded in leveling the surrounding area around him. Very few of them actually worked without exploding and taking out half the neighborhood, so he was thankful sealing was one of them.

Because of his travels, Kyrie had little use for the world's current form of currency, having no use for food or clothes, as he did not feel hunger and his clothing simply repaired itself just as quickly as any injuries he may receive.

Though he had no immediate use for money, the blonde boy (in Kyrie's case most definitely) recognized that a need might arise and so, sealed away every penny he found. When he grew bored of travel, Kyrie would settle down somewhere, find a nice job as a cook somewhere, not because he needed the cash, he was simply seeking something to do and asking for a job and receive no pay would only have brought more unwanted attention to himself.

For once, he was immensely grateful for the once useless Ryo safely stored away in the seal on his hand. After his rather abrupt encounter with the young jinchūriki, their meeting was interrupted by a loud grumbling Kyrie knew to be an empty stomach. Since he had no need for food the only and plenty of money to waste away he cheerful asked the younger blond if he could recommend any good restaurants.

In sight disbelief and perhaps questioning why the older male hadn't cursed or even glared at him since the collision, Naruto led him to a simple ramen stand cheerfully proclaiming Ramen Ichiraku to be the best in the entire village.

Kyrie simply had to smile at his bright nature, pondering yet again how so many before him had yet to see the bright, shining light that was the child before him.

'Though there's a painful future, the light laughs.' He thought with a smile, once again realizing the truth behind those words.

Perhaps this is what began the change of one child's bleak and uncertain future to that of which is filled with light.

* * *

It came as no surprise to Kyrie that he was being closely monitored by the shadow ninjas but he paid them no heed, not when he had his hands full with the hyperactive child that Naruto was.

Since their meeting, Kyrie sought out to do what he could for the young boy should he happen to cross him, even if said child somehow located the house Kyrie bought for himself shortly after his arrival.

"Awww what! No ramen tonight? Come on Kyrie, we gotta have ramen!" Naruto complained, watching as Kyrie examined each item for sale before replacing them or taking them with him.

"You can't have ramen forever you know that right?" Kyrie said, checking prices and wondering what he should make.

"Sure I can!" Came Naruto's response.

"If you don't want to remain a midget for the rest of your life then you need to eat something else besides ramen." He told the younger blond to the other's horror.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

The child grumbled about not being able to consume his all-time favorite meal of all time. Something about a blond devil slipped that made Kyrie grin.

The grin remained in place even when Naruto slowly inched closer to him, the glares and harsh whispers increasing to a point where even Kyrie would be hard press not to snap and obliterate ignorant villagers.

This behavior reminded him of the beastmen and their ruthless actions towards humans which led to one girl seeking world destruction. Honestly he was surprised some past jinchūriki hadn't snapped and willed for the world to be annihilated because of how other humans treated them. For that reason, Kyrie held quite a bit of respect for any jinchūriki who put up with that.

Approaching the cash register, Kyrie took note of how expensive his selection was. With narrowed his eyes, he watched as the clerk on duty continued to jack up the prices with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Why is this so expensive?" He questioned the clerk with a narrow gaze, "It's at least 3 times what it should be."

"I'm sorry," he responded, though his tone indicated he wasn't apologetic at all, "All those items were miss-priced, I've corrected it here for you."

Kyrie didn't need eyes on the back of his head to see the other customers were just as nasty as the man before him, glaring at him and the young boy beside him with hate filled eyes.

"Are they?" He inquired, tone becoming flat as Destruct stared coldly at the human. A spark of lightning flashed too quickly to be seen as it made contact with a watch the clerk was wearing, reducing it to nothing more than sand as it crumbled to the ground.

The man's eyes widened in fear, taking in the sight of his now completely destroyed watch to the boy who seemingly shattered it to sand. He knew that the boy in front of him staring at him with those blank, detached eyes would reduce him to sand should he continue with his revenge against the Kyuubi brat.

Under the watch of those empty eyes, he fearfully adjust the price to what it was supposed to be, almost bursting into tears as soon as the...the... thing left with the demon in tow. Whoever that kid was, the clerk realized, the eyes that were so devoid of emotion promised him a fate far worse than death should he cross the bearer of those horrible eyes. He could only pray that they never returned.

* * *

"That was so cool Kyrie!" Naruto cried as they exited the store, eyes full of wonder he turned to Kyrie, "Could you teach me that!? Pleeeeaaase!"

The blank expression he was wearing quickly melted away into a sad smile, "No, I'm afraid I can't Naruto."

"Awwww! Why not!"

Kyrie placed his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his golden locks, "It's something I was born with. No hard feelings?"

To be quick frank, even if Kyrie could teach him he wouldn't do it. If he had the chance to throw this ability and the responsibility that followed onto someone else, it still wouldn't change his mind on it.

To him, giving someone that fate was worse than even death.

Naruto shifted his gaze in disappointment, but was quickly reminded of the topic of food.

"So whatcha making Kyrie?"

"Surprise!"

"Oh come on!"

Kyrie smiled as Naruto continuously bugged him about every topic under the moon, as he listened with an intense feeling of apprehension. He hadn't forgotten about the Shadow Nin tailing them since their meeting and showcasing his unique powers right before them wasn't the smartest move, but honestly, he was disgusted by the level of unjustified anger directed towards a child.

He could only hope that one instant Destruct came up to the surface didn't come to royally screw him over later.

 **Ugh I'm so tired. Writing dialogue for these characters are so hard, I feel like I'm so OOC for a few of them. Regardless, if you see any kind of error on my part, do leave some kind of review to let me know.**

 **Yes I know they are called Anbu but do you honestly think that Kyrie would know what a covert group of people in a village of secrets are called. I don't think so. No one is really that stupid to be discussing something like that out in the open where he might hear. Kyrie might have run across them before given how long he's been alive but it's not like they go around introducing themselves to potential threats.**


End file.
